Pretty Cure Dreamers
Pretty Cure Dreamers is a fanseries by veroniquemagique. It features themes of dreams (both sleeping-related and future aspirations). 'Plot' Everyone dreams - dreams of their future, of where their path in life will take them. Unfortunately, there are some out there that desire to crush people's dreams. Andy Côté is one of these dreamers, as a young girl with aspirations for professional baseball, and she is surprised to be confronted by the reality of a world without a future when she is attacked by the Nightmares. Thus, Andy and her newfound friends must overcome their own doubts and embark on a journey to help others do the same as they combat the Nightmares in their plot to stop the world from dreaming for a better future. Characters Cures Andrea "Andy" Côté/Cure Champion Andy is a sweet but strong young girl with a passion for baseball. She is quite popular at school as an athlete, but she takes it in stride and tells people not to fuss over her. Considering her image, everyone pins her as hard and aloof at first, but she is a softie at heart and wouldn’t hurt a fly. Viola Aleksandrova/Cure Aria Viola is the student council president and oozes charisma and charm, but beyond the body politic she’s also a kind person who reaches out to every student she meets. Viola has a powerful voice, but despite her parents’ desires, she dreams of using it to entertain as a singer. Millicent “Millie” Huang-Lavoie/Cure Remedy Millie is the wallflower who most folks don’t notice is around, though she’s a brilliant girl who manages to be top of her class in everything that doesn’t involve participation. She’s soft spoken and can be quite nervous at times, but is a very devoted friend underneath it all. She loves animals and dreams of being a veterinarian in her future. Ellen Singh/Cure Explore Ellen is a girl who is usually written off as the class clown, but she’s just got more energy than she knows what to do with and loves to bring a smile to others’ faces. Despite not being taken seriously very often, Ellen has astronomical aspirations, dreaming of getting to space someday and has a lot of enthusiasm for it. Reese Hall/Cure Palate Reese is often considered a mean person, but she’s not really (she insists), she just doesn’t talk to people much and is very to the point when she does. Reese is a high achiever, but she doesn’t want to be a doctor or lawyer like her family wants her to be, her passions lie in the culinary world. Nightmares A mysterious group who desire to place the world in a state of stasis, never moving towards the future and crushing all hopes and dreams. They target people who lose resolve and doubt themselves and entrap them in a Nightmare - an alternate dream world-like comatose state where their fears become monsters that attack them and keep them drowned in their lost hope. The Four Mara, Gabrielle, Lilith and Alva - the agents of the Nightmares who seek those who harbour doubts in their dreams to manipulate. They lack compassion and empathy, having been created for the sole purpose of being tools of destruction. Lucida The unseen woman to whom The Four answer. Her motives for plunging the world into a despair-filled stasis are unknown. Items Cure Locket The magical lockets the girls use to transform. They are customized to each, and are crafted from their own power within upon the first time they transform. The lockets also act to notify the girls when a Nightmare attack is happening nearby. Champion Baton/Aria Amp/Remedy Point/Explore Rocket/Palate Iron The Cures' respective weapons, which they can summon as they need. A bat, microphone, needle, cannon and skillet. Locations Somewhere in Eastern Canada, probably (aka TBD). Gallery Trivia * Loosely inspired by Hugtto, but intended to be an alternate take on the theme. Category:Fanseries